


The Emperor's New Clothes

by link621



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-08
Updated: 2012-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:10:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26400115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/link621/pseuds/link621
Summary: Sanada and Yukimura share an umbrella in the rain while Yukimura catches up with an old friend.
Relationships: Sanada Genichirou/Yukimura Seiichi
Kudos: 3





	The Emperor's New Clothes

"It got rained out. Mmhm. Like cats and dogs. Literally - there are cats and dogs falling from the sky." A laugh. No, a giggle. A pause. "Oh, it isn't raining down there?" Pause. "Did I interrupt practice?"

Why am I holding the umbrella if you are just going to chat on the phone? Genichirou frowned a little, glancing at his captain who was speaking animatedly about their tennis practice (or what should have been their tennis practice) to someone who was decidedly not in any need of knowing about their tennis practice. Ever since the two of them had made friends, bonding over poisonous plants, Genichirou suspected, it had been like this.

Seiichi had always loved to chat on the phone, though. Genichirou himself had been on the other line while he knew his captain was flopped on his bed, staring at the ceiling, and chattering endlessly about anything and everything just to keep Genichirou from boring of him and getting off the phone to pursue something else. It had started when Seiichi was in the hospital and it was his best way to contact the outside world, but even now that he was out of the hospital it was a way he passed time on bad weather days.

Splash. Kick. Splash.

The water was beginning to puddle in the street and the way Seiichi lazily walked without properly lifting his feet was casing his loafers to drag through the water, the hem of his pants catching in the puddles. The hem of my pants, Genichirou reminded himself. The night before, Seiichi spent the night at the Sanada residence and they had become... distracted from doing laundry. So now Seiichi was wearing one of Genichirou's spare uniforms. Even though it was from an earlier year and Genichirou had outgrown it, it still fit Seiichi about as well as could be expected given the difference of their height and weight.

The butt of the slacks sagged half-way down Seiichi's thighs in a way he assured Genichirou was "fashionable," and the sweater was long enough to hide that he was also wearing a pair of Genichirou's boxers. Only the shirt, borrowed from one of Genichirou's middle school uniforms, seemed to fit him correctly, the sleeves hitting where they should on his upper arm.

"Well, we certainly never have any of that at Rikkai," Seiichi joked, drawing Genichirou's attention back to him briefly. "They're all perfectly well behaved. All the time. Especially Marui, Niou, and Akaya. Oh - yeah - just like that." Another fit of giggles escaped Seiichi and he finally turned his head to look at Genichirou. Soft brown eyes were bright with amusement, his nose and cheeks slightly flushed from the cold of the rain. Even though they were able to get under Genichirou's umbrella quickly, the very tips of Seiichi's hair were dripping from the moment he had spent exposed to the rain.

Genichirou frowned more. Whatever it was that a captain of a rival team was saying to Seiichi, it could wait for another time. Or never. He forced himself to look straight ahead, knowing that Seiichi would not approve of him being jealous or possessive (though he knew that secretly Seiichi liked it). He was already going to have to hear all about the wonderful things clever Shiraishi had said on the phone.

"He's with me." Genichirou felt something warm near his hip, a tug at the cloth of his sweater. Seiichi's fingers were clutching the light blue cloth - holding on where he could while Genichirou's hand was occupied with the umbrella. "Well..." Seiichi went quiet, the flush of his cheeks becoming more pronounced.

Subconciously, perhaps, their heads tilted toward one another as they found each other even in their silence. Genichirou still could not quite make out what Shiraishi was saying, but his tone was warm.

"Yeah," Seiichi told him wistfully, pulling a bit on Genichirou's sweater. "I do very much."


End file.
